Crazy for You
by MajinCammy
Summary: Callie groans about Arizona's new fellow and gets forced to go to a Halloween Party charity event he hosts.  We were inspired by the episode 8 press release as well as the Halloween Challenge on Live Journal, so we hope you enjoy!


Title: Crazy for You  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie groans about Arizona's new fellow and gets forced to go to a Halloween Party charity event he hosts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This is an entry for the Halloween Challenge (prompt: Callie surprises Arizona with her very own sexy Halloween costume). JJ and I wrote it together. We were inspired by the episode 8 press release as well as the Halloween Challenge, so we hope you enjoy!

"Well, I don't like him." Callie said as she poked her fork into salad. She was sitting at a table in the cafeteria across from Mark, Teddy and Owen. She stabbed a tomato with her fork and then waved it at the others sitting across from her. "Arizona seems to really like him. Says he has good hands and he's smart, but there's something off about him… He's like McDreamy Jr. with his perfect hair and white teeth. Plus, he's like super rich… His family is royalty somewhere in Europe and his father is actually knighted."

"Callie, you're a trust fund baby too." Mark says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Man whore!" Callie frowned and looked down into her salad. "He's like you mixed with Derek and a side of Mr. Nice guy here." She points her fork at Owen who just shrugs slightly. "Only he seems sleazier, which is impressive considering how sleazy you are, Mark."

"Hey!" Mark said, obviously offended.

"You are kinda sleazy and slutty, Mark." Teddy said before she took a spoonful of yogurt.

Mark frowned and bit into his apple.

"You guys just don't get it." Callie frowned and shook her head slightly, "I just get this feeling from him. And he's _really_ interested in Arizona, and I told her that and she just laughed and kissed my cheek and told me that my jealously was endearing."

Teddy smiled, "It just goes to show you how much she trusts you and that she knows you trust her." She shrugged slightly, "I don't really see that as a bad thing."

"It's not, but just knowing she has to work with that slime ball and I've caught him totally undressing her with his eyes, it's gross, especially in the peds ward."

"Never stopped you before," Mark said under his breath.

Callie glared at him and he held up his hands in defeat.

"From what Arizona told me, the peds fellowship program is really hardcore and getting accepted to the program here is like the brass ring of all programs." Teddy said with a nod.

"It is. And Arizona prides herself on maintaining that reputation, especially since she's one of the youngest department heads and oversees the whole thing. And I know she said this guy came highly recommended, but the board basically bullied her into taking him on. She's been grooming Alex for the fellowship next year and with everything going on between us, you know, an accident, me almost dying, our daughter being born, and then a wedding, she was trying to keep her teaching load lighter. But she has trouble saying no to the board." Callie frowns and finally gives up on her salad.

"You wouldn't want her to cry in front of the board members, would you?" Mark said with a snicker and suddenly a hand flew out and punched his shoulders. "Jeeze, Cal…"

She was about to open her mouth and say something when she saw her beautiful wife sauntering over to their table. She couldn't keep the grin off her lips as she watched Arizona's curls bounce as she hopped once and finally made it to their table. "Hey guys!" She grabbed a chair and slid it next to Callie. She kissed Callie gently on the lips before flopping into the chair. She grabbed the fork and half eaten salad from in front of Callie and pulled it to herself. She poked a tomato and ate it, offering a slight "Mmm..." as she swallowed. "I've had a great day. Dr. Buttinger is really amazing! We were doing what should've been a routine appy, when all hell broke loose, but he didn't lose his cool. I barely even had to guide him as he smoothly made adjustments and quick stitches and totally rocked it in the OR." Arizona continued to eat so ravenously that she didn't notice the silence surrounding her or the fact that all eyes were staring at her.

Callie shook her head and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Arizona paused and watched her walk away. "Was it something I said?"

The others shrugged slightly and all made excuses before getting up and going on with their day, except Mark, who just took another bite out of his apple. At that moment the new chief, Owen Hunt, reentered the cafeteria with the very man Arizona had been talking about, Dr. Blake Buttinger III, walked into the room stopping them all in their tracks.

"Alright everybody, listen up. I have just been informed that Dr. Buttinger here is having a charity event for the St. Patrick's children's hospice and that it is taking place tomorrow night. As respectful staff of Seattle Grace - Mercy West I expect you all to be in attendance and to get your staff in attendance. The more people we have supporting this charity and supporting the work of this hospital the better. Dr. Buttinger has more information regarding the details of the party and an email has been sent to all staff members. This is a costume party and there is a contest, but let us maintain our reputation and keep the costumes of a respectful nature."

Arizona suddenly had an even bigger grin on her face at the chief's words. She let out a small yay and clapped her hands together. Mark, who was the only one still at the table with her, stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Robbins, you hate parties… Why are you so happy?" Arizona shook her head as she popped another tomato into her mouth.

"Not all parties, Sloan. Halloween parties are awesome. Halloween is my favorite holiday with all the costumes, the games, the trick or treating and the thrill and the excitement of being scared, but in a fun way. It's totally awesome."

"Halloween is as stupid as surprise parties. Things never end well… People are jumping out of places and scaring each other and someone goes home in tears. Fact." Mark pointed his apple at her as he said his final word before taking a big bite.

"Oh Mark, did you have a bad Halloween experience or something? Did a big bad man scare little baby Sloan?" Arizona put on a baby voice and reached a hand out to mess up Mark's hair playfully. Mark swatted her hand away and shook his head.

"No, but unlike you, I know that Halloween is for kids and I am not a child, I am a grownup." Mark put down his apple and picked up his chocolate milk, sucking the delicious nectar within the small cardboard box through a cute bendy straw. Arizona let out a small snicker. "What?"

"Oh no, nothing, all grown-ups drink chocolate milk in a small brown and white cardboard box with a bendy straw all the time. You keep telling yourself that, Gramps." Mark glared at her silently, telling her to shut up would only Arizona encourage her.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, do you mind if I join you?" Arizona looked up to see her latest student stood smiling at her with a lunch tray in his hands.

"No, of course not," Arizona moved her chair round so he could sit down. Mark let out a small cough "Oh sorry, Blake this is…"

"Dr. Mark Sloan." Blake cut her off with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to Mark who shook it "Blake Buttinger, big fan." Mark had to fight very hard to suppress a laugh at the man's name.

"Well, of course you are, I mean who isn't a big fan of me... Robbins shut up!" Arizona, who had opened her mouth to speak, smirked and took a sip of her water. Mark took a minute to look at Blake, he didn't know why but there was something about him that was so friendly and nice. He couldn't understand why Callie hated him so much and even though he'd only spoken to him for less than a minute, Mark liked the guy.

Meanwhile, across the cafeteria, several residents sat at a cozy table chatting about their upcoming days. Meredith sat next to Cristina, who wouldn't shut up about the amazing heart surgery she'd be preforming with Dr. Altman. Across from them sat April and Lexie, both of which were discussing possible costumes to wear to the charity Halloween party. Next to them sat Avery, wondering why he was sitting next to so much estrogen. At that thought, he looked up and saw Alex scowling their way. Avery was remotely glad that there would be another man at the table, but honestly, he didn't really care for Alex.

Alex sat down and hunched over his tray of food and then glanced over Avery's shoulder. He let out a short sarcastic laugh and nodded toward where Arizona, Mark and Blake sat.

Avery looked over his shoulder and then back to the others with a raised brow, "Since when do attendings let residents sit with them for lunch?"

The girls all looked over to the other table and then Cristina laughed, "Apparently, doctors with the name _**Butt**_-inger are the exception to the rule." The rest of the table chuckled.

"Hey, McFoxy could sit with me anytime," murmured Lexie.

"Hey, sitting right here," Jackson said with a scowl.

Lexie smiled sheepishly and reached out to gently pat his knee. "Don't worry, I'm with you, but I have eyes and he is McFoxy."

"Boy is he ever…" April said and then blushed brightly.

"McFoxy is also McRichieRich and holds charity events," Meredith said with a shrug. "Can you imagine how much work that would be for anyone that would get with him? I remember when Derek was chief and I got stuck dressing up and going to lunches. Give me an OR any day of the week over all of that crap."

Cristina laughed, "April was such a good executive assistant."

"Hey, that was a long time ago," April sighed. "And I wasn't in a good place back then."

"No one cares McSnooze." Cristina and Meredith both grinned at each other.

"How come you guys never gave me a Mc name?" Alex suddenly said. He was trying to get the attention off of April, but he would never admit that that was his reasoning.

All the residents at the table starting laughing, especially Cristina, in fact, she bent over slightly and held her stomach as she let out a laugh. When she finally calmed down she stared at Alex and deadpanned, "Oh, we gave you Mc nicknames alright."

"Yeah, McAss," Lexie said with a scowl.

"McBabysitter," Avery chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"The nurses were calling you McSyphilis for a long time." Meredith said as her shoulders shook with laughter.

Alex blinked and dropped his sandwich. This was all new to him and none of these Mc names were flattering at all. "Gee, got any others?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! You have enough Mc names to open your own McDonalds," Cristina said and lifted her hand. She wiggled her fingers and then started counting off each. "Okay we have McAss, McBabysitter, McSyphilis. And Izzie called you McCheater for a long time before you guys tied the knot. She also called you McWuss when she told us about the bear incident." Cristina gave Alex a pointed look and he just scowled again.

"McTattler," Meredith spoke up and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I heard Arizona call you McBadbreath the other day," April said with a grin, "She also tried , but even though it applied to you and Mark it didn't catch on." She shrugged slightly.

"And then there's everyone's favorite, McSatanspawn." The table erupted in laughter.

"You guys are so clever," Alex mumbled under his breath as he stood up. He was watching Arizona pack up and then head toward the elevators. "See you later." He dropped his tray and walked after Arizona. He needed to stay on his toes before this Buttinger guy takes all of the good cases and all of Arizona's attention from him. Arizona was his mentor, damn it! And she's literally the best in peds and she was squandering all of her teachings on this Butt guy. He frowned and rubbed his chin. He slipped through the elevator doors before they shut and chuckled when Arizona jumped slightly at being scared. "Sorry."

"Alex!" She placed her hand over her heart and then laughed, "It's alright. Halloween is soon, I can't be angry at a small scare." She tilted her head and looked him over, "You look mad, are you okay?"

"Did you know they have mean McNames for me?"

"Oh, they told you about McGrumpy?" She gave him a sympathetic look and then patted his arm. "It could have been, trust me."

Alex blinked and decided not to go further into that. "So, I saw you were doing a Ramstedt's procedure tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd let me take lead on it."

"Oh, Alex, I pushed all my surgeries tomorrow to Monday. Didn't you get the email about the charity Halloween party?"

He nodded slightly. He didn't actually read the email once he saw Dr. Buttinger's name in it. He just rolled his eyes and deleted it.

"Yeah, it benefits a kid's charity and it's a Halloween party!" Arizona laughed and clapped once, "And there's a costume contest. Have you decided what you're going to dress up as?"

Alex blinked. He didn't know there was a costume contest and he didn't want to go to any dumb costume party. "I don't think I'm gonna go. I can hang out at the hospital and keep an eye on our operative cases."

"Oh no, no, no, Alex, you're a resident in my pediatric program. You're being groomed for the fellowship spot next year, there is no way you can't attend this party. You're going to attend, you're going to dress up and you're going to have fun." She poked her finger into his chest as the doors to the elevator opened. She immediately turned from him and kicked out her right foot in order to wheel away, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Alex just shrugged, "Guess I better get a costume…"

Arizona rounded the corner to head to her office and she smiled brightly when she saw Callie standing and leaning against the door to her office. "Hey!"

Callie smiled brightly as Arizona walked toward her. "Hey yourself," she whispered and opened her arms. Arizona wheeled right into them and hugged her tightly and then pressed a soft kiss against Callie's lips. She then walked out of the embrace and unlocked the door to her office and walked inside, holding the door open for Callie to follow. Which she did and she quickly flopped down on the couch inside while Arizona took a seat behind her desk.

"So, what's up?" Arizona gave Callie a curious look. "You just walked away when I joined you for lunch and now I see you camped out by my door, so I know something is up, right?"

"I wanted to ask you to go out with me tomorrow night." Callie grinned and propped her feet up on the other end of the couch. "I can ask Mark to take Sofia for the night, I'm sure he won't mind and then we can go to dinner and a movie or something."

"Calliope, didn't you get the email?"

"Arizona! I don't want to go to some charity Halloween ball that they guy who wants to stick his hands down your pants is hosting." Callie sat up and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"You _still_ think that?" Arizona tried her best not to laugh, but it bubbled out of her mouth anyway, which just cause Callie's pout to deepen. "Even if he does, Calliope, there's no way anything could ever happen. I mean, one, I have you and I love you and I would never, ever hurt you like that and two, he's a man!"

Callie's shoulders shook as she laughed, "I know, I know… Hey, your green-eyed monster comes out every once in a while and mine just roars and keeps whispering for me to break all his bones and make him an actual butt, just jiggle and no back bone…"

"Wow, Callie, tell me how you really feel about my student…"

"His name is Buttinger! A person with that name should not go into peds, they should go into proctology, it's like an unwritten law of irony," Callie said as she waved her left hand to make her point.

Arizona actually leaned back in her chair and let out a loud guffaw. She almost leaned back to far and fell out of her seat, but her hand grabbed her desk fast enough and put her back on solid ground. "Calliope, I can't believe you said that."

"It was funny and it's only us here, it's not like I'll ever talk to the man and you're not going to repeat it." She was grinning, but she shrugged nonchalantly. "You're really going to make me go to this thing instead of having a nice night out?"

"I already pushed my surgeries and demanded my staff attend. I've got temps coming in monitor, so barring any emergency, I'm going to be there and I told Mark I'd take Sofia and drop her off after the party. He was fine with it, since he wants to go to the party too. So everyone is going, why can't you? I'd love to be able to show off my wife in some sexy little costume." Arizona smiled and scooted her chair closer to Callie. She opened her legs and put them at either side of Callie's legs and grabbed Callie's hands within her own. "I'm sorry you don't like him, but this is a charity benefit and it would really mean a lot to me if you would be there with me."

Callie sighed and her shoulders slumped. She looked shyly away from Arizona, but felt Arizona's hand moving her chin so that they made eye contact. Arizona leaned forward and kissed her softly and then pouted and looked at Callie with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please?"

Callie sighed even more dramatically before nodding twice, "Okay, okay. You know I can't say no to you when you do that. You play dirty."

Arizona grinned, her dimples popping out, another face that Callie could never resist. "You'll see how dirty I play tomorrow after the party, since Sofia will be staying with her father." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Callie chuckled and leaned in to kiss Arizona gently. "I'm married to a dork. And I'm totally holding you to that," she said as she pushed Arizona back, the wheels of the chair making the movement easy and then she stood up and pointed at her. Arizona winked at her, which just made her shake her head as she turned and left Arizona's office.

The next evening came quickly and Arizona found herself feeling disappointed and a little depressed. The plan was for she and Callie to get home, decide on a trio of matching costumes for themselves and Sofia and then head to the party, but nothing ever goes as planned. Just before they would be set to go home, Callie got an emergency page to the ER. She ran by Arizona's office and told her the surgery would probably take three hours, so she would grab a costume along the way and meet her at the charity party. Arizona begrudgingly agreed and gave Callie a kiss and told her she would see her there, but she couldn't help feeling sad that they wouldn't arrive together or have the matching costumes.

She didn't spend long in the shop when she saw what she wanted. She ended up in a costume of Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, a blue dress with a white apron in front and a black hair ribbon. She thought she looked cute. And then she dressed Sofia up in as the Cheshire cat, with a huge grin painted on her face with safe edible paint. She grinned at herself in the mirror and thought she looked like she walked right out of the Disney movie and so did her adorable daughter.

She had just arrived at the hotel where the party was taking place. She was lead to a huge ballroom and things were already in swing. Many kids from several area hospitals were invited and there was an entire play area in the right side of the room. She could tell that there were a couple of doctors and nurses watching them. She was glad whatever committee set up the party included that section. It was always nice for donators to see where their money would be applied and those kids would be benefiting so much from their generous donations.

Eyeing the room she grinned to herself. She saw Alex, who was dressed as a depressed clown, scowling at a small table on the far end of the room with a small glass of some alcohol in front of him. She saw Jackson and Lexie on the dance floor dressed as Danny and Sandy from Grease. She thought Lexie looked kin of funny with the blonde wig. Dancing to their right was Henry and Teddy and her eyes widened when she took in Teddy's costume. She was dressed as Princess Leia in her slave suit. It showed a lot of skin and she had added extensions in her hair. Henry was dressed at Han Solo and he was oogling his wife. Arizona couldn't help but laugh shortly. At the side of the dance floor, she saw April dressed as Wonder Woman and she had a camera and was blissfully taking pictures. Next to April stood Dr. Webber, she couldn't' really call him chief anymore, and he was dressed as Michael Jackson, white glove and fedora. Next to him she saw Bailey who was mid-rant. Her arms were flailing and pointing at Teddy and that's when she realized that Bailey was also dressed as Princess Leia, only she had the iconic hair style, the white garb and a blaster. She looked cute and Arizona really wanted to go pinch her cheeks, but that was one fantasy she would never try to live.

Sitting at a table, she saw Meredith dressed as Bo Peep and Derek was in a sheep costume. She snickered at the sight. To his right was Owen, he was dressed as Popeye, with those huge foamy things over his arms. Next to him was Mark and he was dressed as a musketeer, she assumed, tights and all. She laughed and shook her head. Cristina was sitting with them and she was dressed as a carpenter. She had a yellow hard hat on, a pencil behind her ear, a t-shirt and blue jeans, which were kind of low so you could see her butt crack and a tool belt, complete with tools. The entire table looked like a mishmash of characters and it made Arizona remember one of the reasons why she loved Halloween so much.

Candy was another, of course.

She saw several of her nurses and other interns at the party and everyone seemed to really be having a good time. There was a board set up on the back wall which showed that they've already managed to collect over three hundred thousand dollars in donations. Apparently, Dr. Blake Buttinger III had good connections in Seattle and many whom were willing to part with a pretty penny. She smiled at the work that went into this and couldn't hide the pride for her student.

"Arizona! You came… and wow, who would have dreamed this up?" Blake said as he walked up to her from somewhere in the crowd.

She turned to smile at him, but her face contorted into shock when she realized he was dressed as the Mad Hatter. She told no one of her plan to dress as Alice and his costume was so elaborate and expensive that he probably had commissioned it to be made weeks ago. "Dr. Buttinger," she smiled at him and repositioned Sofia on her hip. "It appears we have the same taste in Disney films." She winked at him.

"Or literature." He said with a grin. He reached out and gently stroked the back of his index finger against Sofia's chubby cheek. She giggled and flailed her little hands against Arizona. "What a cute Cheshire cat you are."

"She's a cute anything. You should see her crawling around my apartment in just her diaper." Arizona laughed and pressed a soft kiss against Sofia's head.

"I'd love to see that," Blake said, his eyes shining with mischief as he stared into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona coughed and licked her lips nervously. She glanced around her, hoping to find someone else to bring into the conversation now that Blake had made her feel a little uncomfortable, but everyone she knew was busy doing their things and only strangers surrounded them.

"You look absolutely stunning in blue, Arizona," He said softly to her and it felt entirely to intimate for her.

"Dr. Robbins," She said.

"Huh?" Blake blinked in confusion.

"You're my student, so you call me Dr. Robbins." She said flatly.

"Yes, of course…" He was about to continue when a group of reporters came toward them.

"Dr. Buttinger! Fabulous party, I can tell you really went all out here. Is this your wife and daughter?" asked a leggy blonde with a microphone. She was wearing an obnoxious red dress and had a lackey following her everywhere with a camera. There were several other men and women near her, each with a recording device.

Blake laughed loudly and slid his arm around Arizona's shoulder and squeezed her next to him. She felt her stomach churn at the embrace and her teeth clenched. "No, no, this is my amazing teacher, Dr. Arizona Robbins. She's the youngest head of peds Seattle has ever seen and she's a Carter-Madison grant winner. She's made amazing strides in the field of pediatric surgery and it's been an honor to be taught by someone so distinguished in their field. We were just discussing how beautiful she and her daughter look tonight."

Arizona offered a small smile as several of the reporters tried to ask her questions. She felt a tingle in her spine and a pool of bubbling tar in her stomach as she noticed Callie out of the corner of her eye. Callie had heard the entire conversation and Arizona could see the green-eyed monster all over her face. This was a situation she needed to defuse quickly. "Uhm, excuse me, please. It was nice to meet you all." She quickly walked out of Blake's embrace and over to her wife, who was standing near the dance floor.

"You made it! …And you decided to come as what? Yourself?" She waved her free hand in front of Callie, who was dressed in scrubs and looked as though she came immediately from the hospital. Arizona saw that her question drained all anger and jealousy out of Callie. She watched as Callie drew in her bottom lip and bit it for a few seconds.

"What? No, no, I'm a cardio whore. Yeah, I've been at the hospital for three weeks straight doing nothing but assessing coronary issues. I'm completely hardcore. See? Good costume, right?" Callie posed like a strong woman and flexed her muscles, trying to get Arizona to laugh. Instead, Arizona quirked her head slightly to its side and gave her an incredulous look. At that precise moment, Lexie and Jackson walked by and Callie had an idea! She grabbed the blonde wig off of Lexie's head and dropped it on her own.

"HEY!" Lexie shouted, "You're totally ruining our costumes!"

"So instead of Danny and Sandy, now you're Kenickie and Rizzo." Callie said with a voice that left no room for argument.

"Hey, a hickey from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card: when you care enough to send the very best," Jackson growled in her ear. Lexie giggled and grabbed his hand and the two skipped off. Callie and Arizona stared for a few seconds, and then turned back to one another.

"Now I'm you!" Callie grinned and primped her hair the way Arizona does in the morning before they leave for work. "Peds is hardcore. I'm awesome with rainbows and crap!"

Arizona shifted Sofia a little closer to herself. She wanted to cross her arms and give Callie a stern look, but she failed as a small amused grin crossed her features.

"HOLY CRAP!" It was loud and came from their right. They both turned and watched as Cristina swayed toward them. It was pretty obvious she had been drinking. She walked over to Callie and gave her a look over, eyes traveling down her body and back up. She turned to Meredith and pointed at Callie, "Callie came as Rollergirl! It was meant to be!"

"What was meant to be?" Callie asked with a raised brow.

"Well, you came as Rollergirl and I came as you!" She waved her hands down her body and realization came over Callie's face. Callie narrowed her eyes at Cristina; she hated being called a carpenter. "We're the iconic lesbian couple of Seattle Grace – Mercy West." She slid her arm around Callie's waist. "We gotta get me some better shoes or something with lifts in them, you're really tall." She looked up at Callie and then turned back to Arizona and grinned while nodding to Callie. "We're lesbian lovers; we're going to have sex like crazed bunnies all over the apartment and in every on-call room in the hospital. Oh, and definitely Arizona's office. I know that's why you put a couch in there," she lowered her voice slightly and leaned toward Arizona, "…that's also why I never sit on the couch."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona blushed at Yang's words and covered her daughter's ears.

"And there's my beautiful little chicken! I can't believe I slept with Sloan, but still there she is!" Yang held her arms out for Sofia, but Arizona just glared at her and shook her head. No way was she going to let Cristina hold her daughter after she'd been drinking, even if she was her godmother.

"Excuse me, Dr. Yang?" Cristina turned around and had to quickly stifle a laugh because behind her stood her former chief dressed as Michael Jackson, complete with the red thriller jacket, the hat and silver glove.

"Yes, Dr. Webber?"

"Your husband is looking for you because the press would like a photograph of the new chief of surgery and his wife." Callie and Arizona laughed at the look on Yang's face at Richard's words.

"Now I know why Meredith hated this so much… I've become a Mrs." Cristina downed the drink she was holding and stumbled a little bit as she left to find her husband.

"Dr. Robbins, I wanted to let you know that you've done a fantastic job teaching Dr. Buttinger. I had a surgery with him last week and he was flawless. I was really very impressed. You should be a very proud mentor, I know I would be." Richard patted Arizona's back gently and offered her a smile, while Callie just gritted her teeth as yet another person praised the _Butt_ doctor.

"Ah well, thank you very much, Richard."

"He certainly speaks very highly of you as well. The way he went on and on about you and your work ethic in that surgery, you'd think he was a love struck teenager." The chief chuckled loudly at his joke and Arizona joined in although it was forced.

"I need a drink." Callie turned on her heels and walked towards the bar. She ordered herself a glass of red wine and thanked the bartender as he handed it to her and then she took a sip. She let out a sigh after she felt the fruity liquid slip down her throat. She really didn't like the fact that this guy got her so wound up. It wasn't as though he had any chance what-so-ever with her wife. Callie loved Arizona and trusted her one hundred percent; she just didn't trust him and the way his eyes ate up her wife every time he looked at her just made her skin crawl. She knew that look and he shouldn't have been giving it to Arizona. The sound of a tapping on a microphone made her turn back around as a short grey headed woman in her early sixties had taken to the stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is June Wilson and on behalf of myself, and everyone at St. Patrick's children's hospice, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your attendance this evening." Callie put down her glass and clapped along with the rest of the room. "Each day in Seattle and across the United States and many parts in the rest of the world, there are children at risk from many dangers. The dedicated employees at St. Patrick's are constantly working hard to try to minimize these risks as effectively as we can. I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone at Seattle Grace - Mercy West Hospital for their hard work and a huge thank you to Dr. Blake Buttinger III and his family who made this evening possible with their very generous donations." A thunderous applause rang throughout the room. As the clapping continued, Callie grabbed her wine and downed the rest of the glass before slamming it back down on to the wooden surface. "And now ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together and show your appreciation to a wonderful man and the main organizer of this benefit, Dr. Blake Buttinger III."

Callie shook her head and scoffed as the crowd clapped and cheered while _Dr. Butthead_ made his way up on to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you June, and may I just say ladies and gentleman, doesn't she look absolutely ravishing this evening?" The crowd let out a big cheer as Blake gave June a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Callie rolled her eyes and thought to herself just how big a kiss ass this guy was. "I, myself, first made contact with June and the amazing people who work with St Patrick's during my time in the Peace Corps and I immediately fell in love with the work that these people do and the children that they help. I have been an active member of this charity for almost fifteen years now and I am still constantly amazed by their achievements as well as their commitment to helping children. It is with great pride and honor that I host this benefit tonight. In my very own opinion there is nothing greater then devoting your life to the future generations of this world."

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mention of Peace Corps. So she had something in common with this idiot, it still didn't make him any less of an idiot in her eyes.

As Callie looked on at the scene in front of her, she didn't notice April come and stand beside her. Kepner let out a deep sigh which startled Callie and she jump slightly. "Isn't he amazing?" April waved her right hand in front of her flushed face and stared at Blake. Callie just looked at April with a raised eyebrow. April looked like she was about to cry tears of happiness at the show, yet she looked very turned on at the same time. Callie couldn't stop herself from shuddering.

"Oh yeah, he's magical alright." Callie's voice was dripping with sarcasm but April didn't really seem to notice as she carried on staring longingly at _'McFoxy'_ as Callie had heard some interns referring to him as earlier.

April laughed and poked Callie in the side, alcohol making her cross a few boundaries she normally wouldn't. "I overheard a reporter ask if Dr. Buttinger and your wife and child were his family." She laughed as though it was the funniest thought in the world, but Callie felt her blood boil.

"Now all of the surgeons at Seattle Grace - Mercy West are amazing, from the god of a neurosurgeon, Dr. Derek Sheppard, to the king of plastics, Dr. Mark Sloan…" Callie looked over to Mark to see him stood there with a massive smile on his face as a blonde woman he had been talking to playfully nudged him in the arm at the mention of his name. "…to the only orthopedic surgeon on the west coast doing minimally evasive surgeries, Dr. Calliope Torres." Callie felt her stomach churn at the mention of her full name. "But when it comes down to it, I truly believe that it is one of Seattle Grace – Mercy Wests surgeons that deserves some serious praise here tonight, Dr. Arizona Robbins, my teacher and my friend."

At his mention of her name, Callie's eyes frantically found Arizona in the crowd to gage her reaction and the fact a huge bright beam of light shown down on her helped Callie pick her out easily. Callie opened her mouth in shock when she saw her wife was blushing and she looked to be surprised at the fact she was mentioned. Callie was livid, she was the only one allowed to make her woman blush like that.

"Thank you all for being here and for being so generous. Please know any money you choose to put toward this foundation will help so many lives and make them better, so please give, give, give!" The crowd clapped once more as Dr. Buttinger left the stage and walked toward where Arizona was standing with Sofia. He was grinning his playboy grin at her and his entire demeanor was lecherous. He suddenly reminded her of Mark Sloan. She realized why he made Callie so uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that…"

Arizona narrowed her eyes and cut him off mid-sentence, "You know very well what you were doing, Dr. Buttinger. Now, at first, I thought you were just being overly friendly because I'm your teacher and you wanted to suck up. Then, the flirting started, despite the fact you know I'm a happily married gay woman and I let that slide, since you were new here and needed a friend and you're a damn good surgeon, but putting me on the spot like that has just gone too far. You must think so little of me if you think I would even entertain the idea of anything more than a professional relationship with you. And you're very lucky that I'm standing here with my daughter in my arms, otherwise I'd show you just how growing up with the name Arizona made me capable of fighting dirty." She gave him a disgusted look and turned to walk away… but she walked right into Callie, who was beaming a smile full of pride.

"Callie!" Arizona said with a start, her hand resting over her rabidly beating heart, "You scared me." She laughed softly. "I'm going to hand off Sofia to Mark and then we can head home, alright?"

"Actually, I got us a room here and figured we could just stay the night. Go do the hand off and meet me in room 222, here's a room key." Callie said and then looked up at Blake, who stood where he was aghast. She grinned at him and pointed at Arizona and mouthed the word _'mine'._ He nodded once and swallowed the lump which formed in his mouth as he turned around to go talk to someone else. That someone else happened to be April, who nearly pounced him as soon as the conversation ended.

"By the way, thank you." Callie leaned in close and whispered the words into Arizona's ear.

"For what?" Arizona asked while raising a brow toward her beautiful wife.

"For telling that silver spooned brat off." Callie chuckled as they continued their walk toward Mark, "What made you do that anyway?" Arizona blushed slightly and turned away from Callie in embarrassment while she muttered something under her breath, but Callie couldn't make out what she said. "What?"

"He reminded me of Mark." Arizona said and shuddered while Callie laughed loudly. Arizona slapped her shoulder playfully with her free hand.

"Okay, so I'll meet you up in the room, I kinda got a surprise planned for you." She winked at Arizona and then turned and headed in the other direction leaving Arizona to ponder those words.

Callie worked her way into the small suite she arranged for them to stay in. She wasn't worried that they had no clothing to change into tomorrow; her mind was solely on this evening. She disappointed Arizona by showing up in her scrubs, so she snuck out earlier and bribed a maid in the hotel to sell her maid uniform. A few adjustments and she had a very sexy maid costume. And Callie was fortunate enough to have some black thigh high stockings in her bag, which just added some sultriness to her slutty maid outfit. She was going to surprise Arizona and then she was going to throw her on the bed and ravish her.

She looked at herself in the mirror after taking a short shower and quickly changed. She chuckled when she realized she still had the blonde wig, so she plopped it on her head. She didn't think Arizona was particularly into blondes, but she decided to keep it on and play up the roll of slutty maid. She adjusted her bra and made she ample cleavage was visible and then thanked the heavens she wore some sexy black lace panties. She could definitely work with this. She grabbed the feather duster she swiped off the maids cart earlier and positioned herself next to the small desk in the entry way, waiting for Arizona to enter.

She didn't have to wait long before the door was being jiggled open. She grinned when she realized Arizona was having trouble with the door. She heard a bang and then a short "Ouch…" and then more jiggling of the door. She had to hold back the bauble of laughter that threatened to be let loose from her lips as Arizona finally opened the door.

Arizona jumped when she saw a blonde maid in the room and waved her hand in front of herself, "Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong room…" She turned to head out of the room.

Callie adopted the best French accent she could. "No, Mademoiselle, I believe zis is zee right room for you." She tilted her head slightly, the blonde hair from her wig cascading down against her shoulder as she winked at Arizona.

Arizona's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and she was silent for several seconds. "Calliope..?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle," Callie waved the feather duster at Arizona as the door shut behind her.

Arizona dropped her bag and crossed her arms over her chest with a grin, "I thought you didn't have a costume."

"Zee wonders one can do on such short time," Callie batted her eye lashes and slowly bent down to retrieve Arizona's bag. Arizona's eyes were glued to Callie's chest because her breasts were heaving and threatening to spill out of the top constraining them. Arizona realized the top was actually a few sizes too small for Callie. Callie stayed bent over for just a few seconds longer than necessary to pick up Arizona's bag and then she turned and walked further into the room.

Arizona's eyes wandered her wife's backside. She could see the black of her panties as she walked away, since the skirt was also too small. "Nice…" she muttered under her breath as Callie bent over and placed Arizona's bag in the chair by the desk. She knew Callie didn't need to bend over to place the bag there, but she did it to seduce her and Arizona loved her for it. "That wig is ridiculous."

"You're ruining the game." Callie said with a small pout as she straightened up and turned to face Arizona.

"I have a thing for spicy Spanish brunettes though," Arizona said with a small grin.

"Oh, so the blonde wig with the French accent wasn't doing it for you?" Callie asked as she slowly stepped with Arizona, moving her hips with purpose as she watched Arizona's eyes slide down to watch them.

"You do it for me; much more than a blonde wig and a really, really, _really _bad French accent." Arizona laughed and Callie did as well as she finally stood right in front of Arizona and leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching. Arizona reached up and pulled the wig off of Callie's head gently and then dropped it to the floor. She then ran her fingers through Callie's rich, dark locks before finally closing the space between them. Their lips touched and electricity ran through them both, jolting through their bodies and rekindling the fire they both felt for one another.

"This costume really does it for me." Arizona said with a twinkle in her eye as she pulled her lips away from Callie's. She kept her arms around Callie's neck and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "What is it, like two sizes to small?"

"Well, it's the best I could do on such short notice. I'll have you know this costume cost me three hundred dollars." They both laughed.

"Wow, you really wanted to impress me, hm?" Arizona leaned in and gently brushed her nose against Callie's.

"I felt really bad for disappointing you earlier when I showed up in my scrubs. I came straight from surgery. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't complain of the smell." Callie slipped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her closer.

Arizona leaned her nose into the crook of Callie's neck and breathed in. She felt Callie's breath hitch in her throat and grinned as she pressed a ghost of a kiss against her neck. "I think you smell wonderful, Calliope."

"Well, I do now because I showered."

"Mm, I think we should get sweaty and make you have to shower again." Arizona said while pressing a more firm kiss against Callie's neck.

Callie whimpered softly and pulled back to look into Arizona's blue eyes. They sparkled with love and admiration and it made her heart beat faster in her chest. She would do anything for this woman and knew that Arizona would do the same for her. She finally found it, her place in this world, in the arms of Arizona and their daughter. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit her and she felt her eyes mist with water.

"Calliope? Are you okay?" Arizona asked as she brought her hand to gently caress Callie's cheek.

Callie leaned into the touch and sighed happily, "Everything is perfect. I just... after all the mistakes we've made, I'm amazed and so humbled and happy that we're here… together and just so happy and in love and we have a wonderful daughter. You're amazing and perfect."

"You make me so happy and I love you, Calliope, very much and you're perfect to me too. But right now it's time for you to take me to bed and clean me up, because I've been a very, _very_ dirty girl tonight." Arizona winked and pressed her lips to Callie's with such force that it took her breath away. Callie had a dazed look cross her features and Arizona couldn't remember seeing her look more beautiful. She looked amazing as her private maid and knowing that her Calliope went to so much trouble to make her happy just proved to be another reason that Arizona loved Halloween so much.


End file.
